


I worship you, Timmy

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie is so in love it is ridiculous, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Foot Jobs, Hair Kink, M/M, Wine, toe worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: This is a full-bodied appreciation of every part of Timmy's beautiful physique with some special focus on his feet. :)





	I worship you, Timmy

“This is delicious, baby. I want more!”

Timmy puts another perfectly round, ripe red grape between his toes and softly strokes Armie’s cheek with his foot. He feels hot skin and stubble as his sensitive arch rests for a brief second on Armie’s jawline. Sea-coloured eyes look at the very core of Timmy’s quivering soul before an insistent mouth turns painfully slow and a long, sleek tongue devours the plump sweetness of the fruit.

Timmy gasps as subtle, smooth waves of pleasure splash in his veins. He is completely undone by this intense devotion. All his limbs tremble in unison with Armie’s shaky breathing.

“Feed me, little doll! I am _so_ hungry…”

Timmy is on a verge of spontaneous combustion, filled with erotic thoughts about his power over this strong, towering man who commanded a room with his stature but turned to putty between his bony legs. Soft and malleable. Purring. Gentle. Timmy’s skinny frame and the tasty grapes between his pale toes have all the warmth and nutrition that this giant needs to live. The idea gives him an intense, almost painful erection that wets his blue shorts.

So this is how it feels to be loved and cherished with unmatched tenderness. God, take me now!

***

Timmy closes his eyes and remembers the look of pure adoration on Armie’s face when he popped in with a bottle of wine THAT night. Timmy was just about to jump in the shower - towel around his waist, exposed perky tiny nipples and cherry lips still pulsing with Armie’s midnight scene scent on them. The air was hot and heaving with sweet pea flower fragrance, distant laughter in the dusk, soft cricket song and the tasty smell of barbecue from the gardens below. Idyllic, dreamy night entwined with seeking hands and blooming desire.

Timmy didn’t even realise when his towel hit the floor with a defeated sigh.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetums. I want to drink from your cup.” Armie whispered, his voice coloured in cloying lust. Timmy happily obliged, watching with a mixture of awe and arousal how his huge fingers drizzled the aromatic Pinot Grigio all over his creamy skin, washing off the tiredness of the day. He saw through misty eyes how Armie dived below swallowing every drop of the cold amber coloured liquid from the tiny hairs encircling his pink little hole. And how his lips moved to Timmy’s dripping glans before stopping further down.

“Drink from my feet, muvi star. Drink me dry…”

Armie kneeled patiently and obediently as the small wine brook from Timmy’s toes hit the back of his throat. And he sucked and moaned until his tongue began to hurt but stopping wasn’t an option. He needed this, like the hot summer air that filled his lungs with amazement and passion.

Timmy sat on the bed, sticky, shaking and panting. He lit up a joint and put it there, in Armie’s favourite place between the big and index toe. His tummy fluttered every time when Armie inhaled deeply and the twinkling eye of the spliff burned pleasant painful kisses on the delicate skin between his sensitive digits.

“You like this, don’t you?”

“ _I worship you, Oliver.”_ Armie’s voice comes from another planet as he cuddled his sticky legs and set their skin ablaze with hot, long licks.

“ _Fuck me, Elio_. Fuck me senseless.”

There wasn’t a breath between them as Armie breached Timmy. He held his curly head gently as Timmy’s feet rested on his shoulders and looked straight into him when he went deeper than ever before.

“Am I hurting you? You feel amazing, gorgeous.”

Timmy responded with a desperate, clingy kiss. He knew that if Armie pulled out now, he was going to die.

 _“Hurt me all you want…_ ”

***

Later, Timmy’s head rests on Armie’s chest and he can still smell the fruity aroma of the grapes on his lips.

“I need to wash…”

“Please let me…”

Armie runs him a bath and slowly soaps every inch of him. He blows the delicious bubbles to plant slow kisses on every curve, hair, twitching muscle and freckle on the body he worships with all his heart. Timmy intoxicates him and sobers him up, makes him fly and grounds him with the intimacy in his eyes, delivers him pure joy and shoves him in the darkness of despair when he thinks of parting with him.

Giant hands wash precious silky curls and condition them with tenderness that is incompatible with their strength. Armie breathes them in and knows that he will never want anything more in this world than to BE that strawberry leave-in conditioner that sticks to the glossy waves. So that he can be carried around all day, cling to his head close to his thoughts and inner desires, bounce around his face and hear his infectious laugh.

He towels him dry and carries him to bed. He will have him several more times in the night and he will be there to see him transferring from freshness to musky goodness, from roaring tiger cub to purring kitten, from raw desire to sweet satisfaction, from Heaven to Earth and backwards.

Each time closer and closer to the stars.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Work of fiction.  
> @holdmygazeoliver on tumblr. 
> 
> "Armie just loves these feet, that's all." A cute quote from simpi. :)


End file.
